Could Things Get Any Weirder?
by KNDFANGIRL
Summary: Super weird one-shot for my holiday Week of Randomness! Something weird is happening at Sector V's tree house. What could it be?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. :/ **

**Author's Note: Hello peoples! I decided to post this before I go to sleep since it is technically the first day of Week Of Randomness now! HAPPY WEIRD DAY TO YOU ALL! **

**First off, this one-shot is VERY weird. It might not even be any good...I have no idea. I'm not really the best judge of my own work and for some odd reason, no matter what people say...I always think my stuff stinks...I guess because I think everyone just says things just to be nice. *shrugs* Dunno. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this anyways! **

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! **

* * *

><p>"This cruddy controller always makes me lose!" Wally shouted as he threw his game controller down against the hard floor.<p>

"Right, it's the controller," Abby replied sarcastically as she rolled her brown eyes.

"You're just mad because I won," Hoagie said as Wally crossed his arms, scowling.

"Yah cheated!"

"How could I cheat on a video game?"

"Maybe you used cheat codes or something," Wally suggested with a frown.

"That's ridiculous."

"Hey, do you guys want to play?" Kuki smiled brightly as she played with her stuffed animals.

"No thanks," Abby responded.

"Sure!"

Kuki whipped her head back at Wally in surprise, raising her brow in confusion, "Really?"

"Yeah, I like rainbow monkeys," Wally smiled sincerely.

Hoagie glanced at Wally oddly then shrugged it off as if it was no big deal.

"You never want to play with me. You always say they're stupid," Kuki stated, being a little suspicious by her operatives behavior.

"What? A kid can't change his' mind? Fine, I guess I won't play since you are being so mean," Wally replied, tears filling his eyes.

Kuki stared at Wally in wonder.

"See what yah did, girl, now you made him cry," Abby frowned.

Tears began to over flow through Wally's eyes in sadness, "WAHHH!"

"Numbuh 5 will go get some tissues," Abby said as she walked out of the room.

"Wally, are you okay?" Kuki questioned her fellow operative.

"Why should you care?" Wally cried.

"…Because I'm your friend," Kuki said as she gave him a smile.

Nigel then stalked into the room, "What is going on here?"

"Numbuh 3 just made Numbuh 4 cry," Hoagie responded then turned to Nigel, "What happened?"

Kuki glanced at Nigel with wide eyes.

Nigel sighed, "I got my head stuck in a toilet again…but it's okay, I found me a new hat," He smiled proudly, showing off his new hat, which was actually a toilet lid on his head.

"Uh…" Kuki had no words to say then answered, "Looks great, Numbuh 1," She smiled.

"Thanks!"

"Ding, dong!" Went the tree house doorbell.

"I didn't know we had a door bell," Hoagie said as he answered the door.

A bunch of girls crowded into the tree house with shrieks of happiness, "Oh my goodness! It's Hoagie Gilligan, the most handsome and the funniest kid in the world!"

Nigel lifted his eyebrow some but shrugged it off, "Come on in, girls! You can just chill and maybe we can have a wicked cool party!"

"Yeah!" Wally cheered, "I get to do my dance for them!"

"Dance? What dance?" Kuki wondered.

"This!" Wally screamed as he came out in a ballet costume and began to dance ballet in the middle of the room.

Kuki stared motionless at Wally.

"Hey honey, yah want to dance?" A girl smirked at Hoagie.

"No, I want to dance with him!" Another girl shouted.

"Ladies, there's enough of the Hoagie to go around," Hoagie smirked as all of the girls sighed with happiness.

"We love you Hoagie."

"I know."

"Can you show us…the smile?"

"Sure," Hoagie said as he showed them his teeth.

Half of the girls fainted as they saw his gorgeous and hot smile.

"Tell us a joke!"

"Okay, why did the chicken cross the road? To get to the other side," Hoagie replied as all of the girls laughed.

Kuki giggled, "That was funny!"

"I must dance!" Wally cried as he leaped across the room then twisted his body around in around, while on his tiptoes.

"Go Wally!" Kuki cheered, clapping her hands together.

"Dude, this is totally awesome!" Nigel said as he relaxed on the couch, "Who needs missions when you got a couch! ?"

"Yo my sisters, Numbuh 5 found the stereo so we can pump up this party!" Abby exclaimed as she turned up the stereo, "That's my music, baby!"

"What about the tissues?" Kuki wondered.

"Awe well…ye don't always have to have tissues, do ye? Nah, that just ain't right, yah know dog?" Abby looked over at Kuki as she spoke.

"I heard yah, sister!" Kuki squealed.

"Look at the time, Numbuh 5 must go save Captain Yankee Doodle from the hands of Gov. Chocolate Bar!"

"Have fun!" Kuki waved as Abby ran out of the room.

"Gov. Chocolate Bar? This looks like a job for…" Nigel ripped off his clothes, revealing a batman costume, "Batman!"

"Numbuh 1? You are batman?" Kuki asked in shock.

"That is right…now I must go save the day!" Nigel shouted as he messed with his belt.

"Not unless you defeat me first!"

Nigel shot his head back at Hoagie and gasped, "Watson? !"

"That is right," Hoagie smirked, "Now I will take over the world and get rid of every person who doesn't like to dance with bananas on Sundays and likes to wear socks with sandals!"

"You master mind! I will not let you get away with this!" Nigel screamed.

"Try and stop me!"

"If only they had just danced with me…" Wally shook his head, "Oh well, who wants to hula?" Wally asked as he began to hula.

"Oh no! What do we do?" Kuki wondered in fear.

Abby shrugged, "As long as the cheese doesn't get in the way of the watermelon."

"True," Kuki replied, "…But we still need to do something!"

"We could dance!" Wally suggested as he did the Macarena.

"Umm…no," Kuki answered, "What else?"

Wally wiggled his hips as he shrugged, "Ooh! Maybe if we used pi times the area of the tree house, minus the quantity of the law of levitations, and added with the coconut rule."

"I'm tired," Abby stated as she fell asleep in a cat costume.

"What are we supposed to do?" Kuki questioned, getting in between Hoagie and Nigel.

"Play with rainbow monkeys!" Wally shrieked with joy, "'Rainbow monkeys, rainbow monkeys! Oh so very round and super chunky!"

"You are no match for me!" Hoagie shouted as he pulled out a flyswatter.

"We'll just see about that!" Nigel cried as he held an umbrella.

"Attack!" Abby shouted.

Nigel and Hoagie came charging closer to each other as Kuki began to shake.

"Ahhh! Help!" Kuki yelped.

"Maybe you should just…wake up!" Wally suggested.

* * *

><p>Kuki yawned, looking up from her bed, "That was a <em>really <em>weird dream…"

Kuki got up from her bed as she walked into the living area, "Hey guys, what are you all doing?"

"This cruddy controller always makes me lose!" Wally shouted as he threw his game controller down against the hard floor.

"Right, it's the controller," Abby replied sarcastically as she rolled her brown eyes.

"You're just mad because I won," Hoagie said as Wally crossed his arms, scowling.

"Yah cheated!"

"How could I cheat on a video game?"

Kuki's eyes grew wide as she ran out of the room, "Not again!"

Hoagie cocked his brow, "What's with her?"

Wally shrugged, "Who knows…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so obviously this was VERY OOC but that was kind of the point since it was dream. Dreams can be very weird to begin with... Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**Wally: O.O **

**Hoagie: WEIRD...**

**Kuki: *nods* **

**Abby: 0_o **

**Nigel: A toilet for a hat? Really? **

**Me: *smiles cheesy* Oh, look at the time...I must go to sleep...uh...see yah! *runs off***

**Wally: Get her! *runs after me***

**KNDFANGIRL over and out! **


End file.
